


Water down the fire

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naughty one-shots for my mate Schuneko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water down the fire

Ianto was asleep. Curled into a little ball in the corner of the shower.

Jack sighed as he stepped into the spray of water and knelt by his lovely Welshman. It had been a hard call. They'd worked through the night and despite being told the building was clear, they had found the body of a homeless man in the basement of the burning warehouse.

Ianto had been stalwart and calm as he'd pronounced the man dead and the second body of the young man further down didn't faze him either. It was when they found the old woman and her dog squashed behind the old furnace that Ianto had cracked. Shouting abuse at the fire and throwing his axe at a nearby wall.

Everyone was sickened by the needless loss of life. A sweep at the beginning of the firefight might have saved them but the building's security had been sure, so sure there were no people in there.

Now. Hours later when the reports were done and the poor rookie had been sent home in a taxi, Ianto had gone for a shower.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and rubbed his back as he stirred. Ianto's kisses were needy and jack moaned as Ianto's fingers found his growing erection.

"Please jack, need to feel something" Ianto whispered and Jack groaned with lust.

Pushing Ianto down onto the floor of the shower, Jack breached Ianto with a finger as he punishingly held him down. Ianto cried out with pleasure/pain then gave a bark as Jack hit his prostate. Another finger, then a third. Jack finger-fucked Ianto as the hot water drummed down and Ianto let go.

He begged, pleaded and sobbed as Jack replaced his fingers with his engorged cock. Pushing hard, deep and persistent. As Ianto sighed and his eyes fluttered closed, Jack started a punishing rhythm. They let the water wash away the soot, sorrow and anger of the night.

Fingers slipped on wet skin as they moved. Ianto would feel the cold floor the next day and Jack knew his knees would as well but it felt so good.

Finally Ianto gave a shuddering gasp as he came over Jack's stomach that had been rubbing against the lovely big dick that had been slapping between them.

Jack grunted with surprise that Ianto had come without his dick being fondled and then his vision whited out as he shot his load into the man writhing beneath him.

As they both lay in the shower Ianto started to laugh.

"What? Something on my face?" Jack asked with a leer.

"Nah, just realised. Firemen and we can't get enough water these days" Ianto gulped as Jack slid down his body and swallowed his dick in one lurid move.

"Oh God Jack. What would I do without you to keep me sane?" Ianto moaned carding his fingers through jack's hair as his dick started to come back to life in Jack's throat.

Jack didn't answer, no need. They never intended finding out.


End file.
